Proving the Darkness Wrong
by Hiei Dragon Girl
Summary: Yugi is ignored by Atem and his so called friends after the ceremonial duel that gave Atem his body. Yugi then puts his passion into music, but Atem doesn't approve. What will Yugi do? Prove him wrong!
1. The fight and The Band

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M pairings, oral, anal, WAFF, sho-ai, lemon, language.

summary: Yugi is ignored by Atem and his so called friends after the ceremonial duel that gave Atem his body. Yugi then puts his passion into music, but Atem doesn't approve. So what do Yugi do? Leave and prove him wrong of course! I suck at summaries, so I'm sure its a lot better than it sounds.

A/N: Marik is the Yami and Malik is the Hakari

YugiDarkAngel: so this is my new story 'Proving the Darkness Wrong'

Cain: You really starting a new story?

Jarick: Yeah you are still working on your other stories.

YDA: Well i felt that it was needed...it's keeping my spirits up. Oh! Before i forget! Flamers stay away! You are not wanted here!

Cain: Yeah!

Jarick: Can we get on with this?

YDA: Yeah Yeah...Cain will you please?

Cain: Of course. Angel owns nothing but the plot! On with the fic!

Chapter 1- The band and the fight

It was a time to celebrate for the students of Domino High. The Senior class was finally out of school and heading to college. Now Yugi and his group of friends had a plan. Now many would think that their plan had to do with college but they couldn't be more wrong. The plan they where getting ready was for their band. Yugi was currently waiting for the rest of his band to get to the game shop so they could get back to working on their newest song.

"Yugi, we are here!" Malik said with a smile as he walked into the Kame Game Shop.

"Hey Malik! Where are the others? Yugi asked from his place behind the game shop counter.

"Marik and Bakura got into a fight about who could kick the pharaoh's ass the best. Ryou was attempting to break up the fight." Malik explained sitting next to Yugi.

"Why? They will just get into another fight later today." Yugi said as he laughed.

"So speaking of the pharaoh, where is he and his servants?" Malik asked as he looked around the game shop.

"At the mall I think." Yugi said shrugging not really caring where the pharaoh was.

About a year ago, Yugi won the ceremonial duel. Atem was give a choice, either move on to the after life or be granted a body and stay on earth. Atem chose to stay and the gods then gave him a body. Everything was good for about two months, then Yugi's closest friends started to ignore him for Atem. No matter what Yugi said or did, they paid no attention. Soon Yugi gave up and started to hang out with Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura. As they got closer, they soon deiced to make a band. Bakura played guitar surprising well, while Marik played bass just as good. Malik played the drums, and Ryou deiced to play keyboard when needed and act as their manager. Yugi was dubbed the lead singer because they all knew that Yugi could sing very well. After a very long debate, their band was finally named Black Angel. They wrote all of their songs and did a couple of shows. Now that they were all done with school, Yugi and his friends wanted to go professional, and Sugoroku supported them and fully encouraged it.

"Finally!" Ryou said as he walked into the game shop.

"Got them to stop?" Yugi giggled.

"No...I had to drag them here.." Ryou grumbled.

Malik and Yugi giggled as the two yami's walked in arguing still.

"No way..." Bakura growled at Marik.

"Oh yeah.." Marik smirked at Bakura.

"Come on guys...lets get started." Yugi said as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Fine.." Bakura grumbled as he plopped next to Yugi while Marik plopped on the others die of Yugi.

Bakura pulled out his guitar and began to tune it. Once Bakura was finished he looked over at the others.

"Ready to finish this song?" Bakura asked.

Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and Marik smiled and nodded, then began to work on their new song.

After two hours of work and closing up the shop at six, the band moved upstairs and into the living room of the game shop. They were so deep in their song writing that they didn't hear the game shop door open or someone walking up the stairs.

As Atem walked up the stairs, he could hear a guitar and singing. When he got to the top of the stairs, Atem followed the music to the living room where the band was working.

"With these new songs we are sure to get a deal!" Yugi said once the music stopped.

"New songs for what deal?" Atem asked as he walked towards the group.

"Why do you care?" Yugi said as he glared at Atem.

"It's that band thing again isn't it! Yugi that isn't a good career choice. You need to quit the band and got to college." Atem said as he crossed his arms.

"What right do you have to tell me what I should do with my life?" Yugi said still glaring at his darker half.

"I am your other half, so I have every right to tell you when I think you are wasting your time and life. You need to go to college, so you can get a real job." Atem said giving Yugi a stern look.

"Go fuck yourself! You and the others have been ignoring me for almost a year! You have no right to say that you are my other half! Grandpa supports me and that is all i need!" Yugi said as he glared at Atem.

Yugi then stood up and stormed out of the room, then out of the game shop. Bakura gathered up his guitar and Marik grabbed Yugi's song notebook before they started to follow Yugi out, when Atem grabbed Bakura's and Marik's arms.

"Stay away from Yugi..." Atem growled at them.

Bakura and Marik both growled as they ripped their arms out of his grip.

"That's what we should be saying to you. Stay away from Yugi Pharaoh or else..." Bakura said as he glared at Atem and Marik growled at him.

With that the two yami's left after Yugi to make sure that he was okay. Ryou and Malik left shortly after their yami's. Soon they found Yugi in between Bakura and Marik on a park bench.

"Hey, you okay?" Ryou asked as he walked up to them.

"I am now, but I think we should leave." Yugi said as he looked at the others.

"Yeah, I think we will have a better chance." Ryou said as Malik nodded in agreement.

"And we will be away from the fucking pharaoh and his servants." Marik mumbled.

"Thank the gods.." Bakura agreed.

Once they where all in agreement Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and Marik headed to Ryou's house so then didn't have to deal with the Pharaoh.

~There weeks later~

Yugi hugged his grandfather as they stood out side of the game shop.

"Be careful my boy and call me as much as possible." Sugoroku said as he smiled at his grandson.

"Of course, and you have my cell phone number, so call if you need anything." Yugi said to his grandfather.

Just as Sugoroku gave his grandson one last hug, laughing could be heard getting closer to them. The six of them looked over to see the new friendship squad walking over. The Group stopped when they saw Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and Marik standing in front of the game shop with large suite cases.

"What's going on here?" Atem demanded.

"Nothing that concerns you, stupid pharaoh..." Bakura snorted while Marik laughed at his comment.

"We are leaving Atem." Yugi said as he got into the car not bothering to look back at Atem.

Atem tried to open the car door and get Yugi out but the door was locked. All Atem could do was watch Yugi drive away.

End of Chapter 1

YDA: Well...that ends chapter one of my new story...

Cain: Why did you start a new one anyway...

YDA: well...I felt that it was needed...

Jarick: Okay...

YDA: anyways..Please review and once again flamers and other who do not like my story, please stay away and do not review. I don't want your comments when you are not going to say anything nice about it.


	2. Six years later

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song "For your Entertainment" That belongs to Adam Lambert or Disturbed's Song "Down with the Sickness". Both song belong to their respected owners.

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M pairings, oral, anal, WAFF, sho-ai, lemon, language.

summary: Yugi is ignored by Atem and his so called friends after the ceremonial duel that gave Atem his body. Yugi then puts his passion into music, but Atem doesn't approve. So what do Yugi do? Leave and prove him wrong of course! I suck at summaries, so I'm sure its a lot better than it sounds.

A/N: Marik is the Yami and Malik is the Hakari

YDA: welcome to chapter two of "Proving the Darkness wrong" Oh and just to warn you this fic will have Anzu bashing and the song "Down with the sickness" is the radio version because i am not fond of the part that is cut out so don't complain at me for it.I have other reasons for cutting it out other than that but you will figure that out.

Cain: you know...Angel..I just had a thought...

YDA: and what is that...

Cain: You never introduced us in any of your stories...

Jarick: Oh please like it really matters...

Cain: It does!

YDA: Would you feel better if i introduced you guys

Cain: Yes ^.^

Jarick: I personally don't care either way...

YDA: *sighs* fine...everyone i would like you to meet Cain and his brother Jarick

Cain: Hello ^^

Jarick: *snorts and rolls his eyes* whatever

YDA: Now Cain if you please?

Cain: Angel own nothing but the plot!

Chapter 2- Six years later

Six years passed since Yugi and the others left Domino. Their band, Black Angel, was now one of the most popular bands out. Over the years, the five of them got even closer then they where before. Yugi, Bakura and Marik started dating two years after they left Domino. A year after that Ryou and Malik started dating. Currently the band was relaxing in their Tokyo home resting up before they head back to Domino for the last show of their tour. They arrived at their Tokyo home earlier that morning. Malik and Ryou were cuddling on the love seat in front of the TV, while Bakura and Marik sat on the couch, while Yugi's head was in Bakura's lap and his feet on Marik's lap.

"When are we leaving tomorrow for Domino?" Malik asked.

"Tomorrow at about ten in the day after that is our last concert." Ryou said.

"We are playing at the Domino Dome. I called grandpa last night. I told him that our last show was in Domino and then we will have the next month off before we start working on the next wanted us to stay with him for awhile." Yugi told the others.

"Sweet! Vacation and grandpa's cooking!" Marik cheered as Yugi rolled his eyes.

"We should get to bed." Ryou said as he stood up.

"Hai hai..." Yugi said finally sitting up.

The band went into their rooms to get some sleep for the next day.

"Hai, grandpa. We are in the limo right now. We are going to stay at a hotel. What? Grandpa we couldn't do that...but...alright grandpa, see you soon." Yugi said

"What did grandpa say?" Marik asked.

"He wants us to stay at the game shop. He says Marik, Bakura, and I will stay in my room. Malik and Ryou will stay in the extra bedroom. Ryou the equipment is already at the dome?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, they messaged me this morning before we left. Yugi what about Atem?" Ryou asked him.

"He is still there in his room. Grandpa made his old office into a guest bedroom for something like this. Grandpa said his room is his office too when he needs it." Yugi explained.

"That stupid Pharaoh is lucky your grandpa is a kind man. If it was me i would have kicked his ass out the moment you walked out that door." Bakura said.

"I would have kicked his ass out when I noticed that he was ignoring Yugi." Marik said as he growled a little at the though of Atem.

Yugi smirked at his two lovers as they began to discuss what they where going to do over the next month to the pharaoh. The next month was going to get very interesting.

After a few more hours, the band finally pulled in front of the game shop. Once they got out of the limo with their bags, Yugi walked over to the door and knocked. The person that answered the door was the one that was the last person everyone wanted to see at that moment.

"Yugi?" Atem asked starring at the group.

"Yeah, grandpa is excepting us. So are you going to let us in or what?" Yugi asked as he glared at Atem a little.

All Atem could do was move out of the way as the group walked in with their bags. Atem couldn't believe how much Yugi changed. Yugi wore black Tripp pants that had lots of chains hanging off of them. Yugi's black tank top formed to his figure and stopped just above his belly button showing off the black rose belly button ring that he had. Yugi wore a spiked collar around his neck and a sliver Ankh necklace. Around his wrists he wore a spiked bracelets. On each of Yugi's first, ring and thumbs were silver rings, except on Yugi's left hand ring finger was a very large diamond ring. On both of his ears, were pierced three times. The first piercing was a silver hoop, the other two were silver studs.

On Yugi's upper left arm was a large ankh tattoo with the eye of Ra below it. Inside the loop of the ankh was two names in hieroglyphics. And it was the last two names he wanted to see on his precious light. Bakura's and Marik's names where on his lights arm. Why the hell did Yugi have those two psycho's names tattooed on him. Atem was going to kill those two for touching his little light. As Atem walked behind Yugi he noticed another tattoo. This one was a skull with skeleton wings on his lower back. Another thing that Atem noticed about Yugi was that his nails were long and painted black. Yugi's tri-colored hair was also in a high ponytail.

Atem could only stare at how attractive his light had gotten in the past six years. He had curves in all the right places. His muscles where well defined but not overly big. Yugi still had shining Amethyst eyes but they where now matured and narrow like his own.

"Grandpa! I've missed you!" Yugi said as he set his bag down and ran over to his grandpa.

"Yugi, my boy! How was your trip?" Sugoroku said as he hugged his grandson.

"It was fine. This is our last show, then back to the studio after this vacation." Yugi said sitting down on the couch.

"Great!" Sugoroku said smiling at his grandson

Atem just stood in the room and watched the two. He couldn't believe that Yugi really started a band with Bakura and Marik. Atem over heard that Yugi's band was called Black Angel. Atem would have to tell Seto about this.

Yugi fell on to the bed. They just got done unpacking after their rehearsal. Atem said nothing to him except hovered around them the while time Yugi was talking to his grandpa. Bakura and Marik did their best to ignore Atem. Even Ryou and Malik seemed to get annoyed with Atem.

"Chibi..we should get ready for bed. Our concert is tomorrow." Bakura said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I know.." Yugi said as he smiled at his lovers.

"Lets go take a shower you two." Marik said as he walked up to his two lovers.

With that, Yugi got up and joined his lover in the shower.

In the morning, Yugi and the others barely had anytime to think. Ryou woke them all up and had them all quickly get ready. He then spirited them away to breakfast, then to Domino Dome to have one more practice and sound check before the show that night.

At lunch, Ryou finally let them take a break and eat. Yugi sat in between his lover while Malik and ryou sat across from them.

"How much longer are we going to practice?" Malik asked his lover.

"Two or three more hours." Ryou said.

The other four groaned loudly and rolled their eyes.

"Hey the more we practice the better we are." Ryou said as he slightly glared at the others.

After lunch, the five of them went back to the stage for some more practice.

Yugi sat in their dressing room with the others. It was just about time for them to go on. Yugi could hear the people filling up the dome. Yugi just finished getting ready and looked at himself in the mirror.

Yugi was wearing his black Tripp pants with the white lining, with chains and straps hanging off. Yugi's leather boots were knew high platform boots with straps, buckles and grommet details on them. The top Yugi was wearing a black fishnet shirt with nothing on under it so he could show off his arm and chest muscles. Yugi wore his normal jewelry, plus black gloves that had spikes over the knuckles. His first piercing in his ears were silver ankhs that matched his necklace. The second and third piercing were skulls. Yugi once again had his tri-colored hair up in a high pony tail and he had black eyeliner on in Egyptian style. The others where wearing similar outfits to Yugi except they had button up black shirts on. Bakura and Marik's shirts where unbuttoned while Malik wore a white tie and Ryou didn't wear a tie but his shirt was buttoned up.

"Come on guys we better get ready to get on the stage" Ryou said as he looked at his watch.

The others nodded, stood up and walked out of their dressing room. They stood on the side of the stage waiting for their signal to go on.

"Ready guys?" Yugi asked as he looked over at his other band mates.

"Lets get'em chibi.."Bakura purred to his lover while Marik kissed his two lovers.

Atem stood in the front row with his boyfriend and his friends. They wanted to see how good Yugi and his band really was. Anzu kept saying that Yugi was going to be terrible and this was nothing but a waste of money. Soon the lights went down and the lights on the stage turned up shining on the band.

There Yugi stood in all of his sexy glory. He smirked at the crowed as he grabbed the mike and pulled it closer to him, as if he was going to make love to it. The Music soon started and Yugi did his own sexy thing on the stage as his two lovers smirked at each other then their lover.

What Atem and the others where excepting Yugi to sound like now, was completely blown out of the water. Even Anzu shut her big mouth When Yugi started singing.

_So hot out of the box_

_Can we pick up the pace_

_Turn it up, heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it?_

_Baby don't be afraid_

_Imma hurt you real good baby_

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh!_

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_'Sall right_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby I'm in control_

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_[ From: . ]_

_Close your eyes, not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on 'til it's over_

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I am about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh_

_Do you like what you see?_

_Oh_

_Let me entertain ya 'til you scream_

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I am about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh!_

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Once the song ended the crowed went wild. Atem and the others just stared. They couldn't believe how good Yugi and his band was.

"Hello Domino! Now our next song is going to be dedicated to someone out in the audience tonight.." Yugi said to the crowed as he looked over at Atem and the others.

_Do you feel that?)_

_(Oh shit)_

_Ooh ah ah ah ah_

_Ooh ah ah ah ah_

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing_

_Broken your servant I kneel_

_(Will you give it to me?)_

_It seems what's left of my human side_

_Is slowly changing in me_

_(Will you give it to me?)_

_Looking at my own reflection_

_When suddenly it changes_

_Violently it changes_

_Oh no, there is no turning back now_

_You've woken up the demon in me_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_You mother get up_

_Come on get down with the sickness_

_You fucker get up_

_Come on get down with the sickness_

_Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising_

_Don't try to deny what you feel_

_(Will you give it to me?)_

_It seems that all that was good has died_

_And is decaying in me_

_(Will you give it to me?)_

_It seems you're having some trouble_

_In dealing with these changes_

_Living with these changes_

_Oh no, the world is a scary place_

_Now that you've woken up the demon in me_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_You mother get up_

_Come on get down with the sickness_

_You fucker get up_

_Come on get down with the sickness_

_Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

_And when I dream_

_And when I dream_

_And when I dream_

_And when I dream_

_Ooh ah ah ah ah_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_You mother get up_

_Come on get down with the sickness_

_You fucker get up_

_Come on get down with the sickness_

_Madness has now come over me_

As the song ended Atem and his friends just stood there. Who know such a song could come out of Yugi. Atem figured that it had to do with those two psycho's who caused Yugi to write such a song. The concert went on, Yugi and his band played songs similar to the first two.

After the concert Yugi and his band headed back to the game shop to relax. Yugi smirked as he thought of the look Atem and the others had on their faces when Yugi sang those songs. Bakura and Marik were currently laughing loudly as they walked into the game shop. Atem was no where to be seen in the game shop, so Yugi figured that he must have been out with his friends.

"Oh this is going to be an interesting vacation..." Yugi said as he looked at the others.

"Heh...I can't wait." Marik smirked as Bakura grinned evilly.

End of Chapter.

YDA: Well that ends Chapter two

Cain: So Review!

Jarick: and flamers once again stay away

YDA: Thank you!


	3. And the Vacation Begins!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song "For your Entertainment" That belongs to Adam Lambert or Disturbed's Song "Down with the Sickness". Both song belong to their respected owners.

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M pairings, oral, anal, WAFF, sho-ai, lemon, language.

summary: Yugi is ignored by Atem and his so called friends after the ceremonial duel that gave Atem his body. Yugi then puts his passion into music, but Atem doesn't approve. So what do Yugi do? Leave and prove him wrong of course! I suck at summaries, so I'm sure its a lot better than it sounds.

A/N: Marik is the Yami and Malik is the Hakari

YDA: And here we are! Chapter 3 of Proving the darkness wrong!

Jarick: Wow...Your really working on these stories...

Cain: Yeah...its surprising...

YDA: well my readers are waiting for the chapters to come out and i really don't have much else to do, so this gives me somethign to work on.

Jarick: good point...anyways Cain its your turn...

Cain: What! I did it last time...

Jarick: to bad...

Cain: Fine...Angel owns nothing but the plot!

Chapter 3- And the vacation begins!

The next day after the concert Yugi, Marik, and Bakura where relaxing in the living room of the game shop. Marik was reading a book, Bakura was flipping though the channels trying to find something to watch, and Yugi sat in between his two lovers working on lyrics for a new song. Ryou and Marlk where currently out taking a walk and Yugi could have cared less where Atem was. He figured Atem was more than likely bothering his boyfriend. But sadly Yugi's peaceful day of relaxing was ruined when a sound of a dying cat was heard, or what the others called Anzu's voice.

"Yugi! Here you are! How are you!" Anuz said as she ran over to the lead singer.

"What do you want Anzu, I'm trying to write..." Yugi said in a bored voice not looking up from his work.

"Awww I just came to spend time with you." Anzu said in what she thought was a sexy voice.

"Anzu...leave me alone...I have no need or want to spend time with you." Yugi said in a bored voice.

"Come on Yugi...you can take me on a date!" Anzu said to him.

Bakura growled and pulled Yugi close to him, while Marik put his arms around both of his lovers glaring at the girl.

"Back off...He belongs to us!" Bakura growled.

"Now leave or else.." Marik growled.

"Tch..I'll be back for you Yugi..."Anzu said as she stomped off.

Yugi sighed and put his notebook down. Now that Atem was taken she turned her sights on him. This is not something Yug wanted to deal with.

"Great...Now i have the slut lusting after me..." Yugi said as he leaned into his lovers.

"Don't worry about her love, we will keep her away from you." Marik said as he kissed the top of Yugi's head.

"And if she does try something then we will put a stop to it." Bakura said as kissed the side of Yugi's head.

"Thanks." Yugi said as he kissed his two lovers.

Atem paced his boyfriends office. He was so mad that Yugi was dating those to crazy yami's. He needed to get Yugi away from them and into his arms again.

"Atem...please calm down. Wearing a hole in my office floor isn't going to change anything." Seto said as he typed into his computer.

Seto knew that Marik and Bakura had nothing to do with how Yugi was now. Unknown to Atem, Seto was still very good friends with Yugi, but didn't say anything out of respect for Yugi. Seto tried to tell Atem that it wasn't them and it was how he treated Yugi that caused the rift between them but the man wouldn't listen to him at all. All Seto could do was let Atem learn on his own.

"But they aren't good enough for my light! They corrupted him!" Atem yelled at his boyfriend.

Seto sighed again and shook his head before saying, "Atem I really doubt any of that is really true.."

"But how could it not be!" Atem Yelled again.

Seto just shook his head. This was going to be a long vacation for Yugi and his band.

End of Chapter.

YDA: I know its short, but I am getting a little writers block for this story.

Cain: I'm sure you will get out of it soon.

Jarick: Yeah, just work though it

YDA: yeah, but anyways please review.


End file.
